


Seizing Victory

by Drkaihusky



Series: Maximus Caulfield against the world [2]
Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Sneaking a dog in the school dorm!AU, the dog did it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-14 05:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drkaihusky/pseuds/Drkaihusky
Summary: Ah the epilogue of the silliest thing I wrote do far lolThanks for sticking with me, folks.I hope to write more chasefield





	1. Sneaking a dog in my dorm with my arch nemesis

'And why did you want me to drive you there again?'

'Are you serious? I'm holding a bleeding dog, Victoria.'

Silent staring occured.

'For the love of- Take me to the vet, woman!' Max snapped.

 

Max and Victoria in the same car... That sounded just as awesome as one may think. Not. Victoria blasted some dull pop while Max tried to press her hoodiebon the pup's wound. Victoria Chase is not a smooth driver. Reckless and unpleasant. Not to mention cute as fuck and Max tried not to jump her. Wait what? Max shook that visual from her mind. As if she would consider dating this unkind prissy woman.

 

'This your dog?' The suspiciously chill vet asked. 

'I found the little guy abandoned in the parkinglot of my building.'

'Well he ain't chipped, like the ruled state he should, so I guess if you want, he's yours?'

Max looked at the pupper giving her the face. Tiny labrador.

'Oh why the hell not...'

Max signed the papers. She carried the recoverring pooch out. Victoria was waiting in the waiting room.

'You waited?'

'Were you planning to fly back to the dorms?'

Max rolled her eyes.

'Thanks...'

'Whatever, weirdo.'

 

And that is how Max Caulfield ended up sneaking a dog into the dorms with Victoria Chase. Hey were so dead if anyone found out... It's not that dogs weren't allowed, nobody would expect them to actually BE in the dorm... 

'Don't tell anyone.'

'Like I want people to know I helped sneaking a dog in here... Are you crazy?' Victoria barked.


	2. Hiding dogpoop with my arch nemesis

Max woke up. The timy pupper was licking her face. Cute. And the stinky smell made it so- Stinky smell?? Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuck.. Fuuuck. The doggy had done himself a stinky thurd on the blanket. FUCK. He let out a cheery squeak. 

'Shhh!' She told him.

She tried grabbing the shit with some tissues when Victoria decided to barge in.

'Ew! What is that smell?'

Max gave her an annoyed look.

'Dogshit?'

Victoria just glared. She threw some small package at Max.

'What was that for?'

'Poop bags. For the poop.'

Victoria tried to look casual and stoic, but failed miserably. Max smirked.

'You DO love our son.' She cooed

'That thing is not our son!' Victoria snarked.

Max looked at the pup, who had the puppy eyes on. As if he understood. Victoria was weird to that look, so it appears. Max would remember that.

'Will you watch him while I dispose of the shitbag?' Max asked with a grin.

'You are having way too much fun with this, Caulfield.'

'Whatever makes you sleep at night, Chase.'

Everything seemed to go as planned. Or so Mac thought. Dana gave her a weird look when she went back to her room.

'Did I really just see you carrying a suspicious bag out while Victoria is in your room? Alone?'

Max froze.

'Class project?'

'And the bag?'

Max gulped.

'Physics?'

Dana didn't buy it for one bit, but she didn't ask further. Mac slipped back in her room. Victoria had fallen asleep on her bed with the labrador curled up in the crook of her neck. Max had to snap a photo. Victoria may have looked a bit cute when she slept like that. Max put the photograph among the many shots on her wall. Maybe the blonde girl wouldn't find it there.


	3. Shopping with my arch nemesis

Max had no idea how, but they had sneaked the dog out for a walk.

'He needs a collar.' Victoria remarked.

They were at the pet store trying to decide on supplies. Max took a simple black collar.

'How about this one?'

'Ugh, that one is boring. Can't you pick something better, Retro Rider?'

Max rolled her eyes. She scanned the whole assortiment. She grinned and took another one.  Victoria made a face.

'No. Don't you dare!'

'I'm buying this.'

Victoria internally screamed while Max bought a Batman themed collar.

 

'I'm not talking to you anymore.' Victoria mumbled.

She was hugging the puppy wth her back faced towards Max. 

'Oh come on... I just wanted to give my son a nice collar! Besides, you encouraged me.'

'I did not! Ugh, you insufferable hipster idiot!'

A mother and her two kids walked past them. One of them, a little girl, gave then big eyes. 

'Are you two married?'

Victoria flushed red. Max didn't know if it was anger or embarrasment. Her mother gave an amused look.

'Not yet.' Max joked.

Victoria was mortified. She stared at Max.

'Take good care of your future wife.' The girl sternly told Max.

Max chuckled. She gave Victoria a pestering look. The tables have turned!

'Of course.' Max ruffled the girl's head.

She squealed and dragged her mom along. The dog tried to give a jolly bark. Victoria just kept staring at Max.

'Let's go back.'

'F-fine...'

 

Max smiled to herself. Victoria sure wasn't honest at all. It was cute. How on earth was this bitchy girl, famous for pestering others, cute? Then again... Max only asked her for a ride because the pup was... The guy really needed a name... 


	4. Naming the dog with my arch nemesis

'Marty?'

'Ew, no.'

Max sighed.

'Then what do you suggest we name him.'

'Don't act like this is  **our** dog, it's not.'

'Oh? Allright. Then I shall name him Skywalker.'

'HELL NO!'

'If it's just MY dog, then I can name him whatever.'

Victoria wanted to say something. But she looked like she had no idea what.

'I'll call him "the doctor", hahahaha!'

'Stop messing around, Maxine Caulfield.'

'Full name, huh.' Max muttered.

She sighed.

'How about Seam?'

'Ugh...'

Max rolled her eyes.

'Well, it's my last offer.'

'Whatever, Max...'

Victoria tried to hide it, but Max saw her tiny smile.

'When do you want to see our son?'

'Stop calling the dog out son, Max.'

Silence...

'I'll come see him whenever I feel like it.'

Max grinned.

'So just him and not me?'

Victoria blushed for some reason.

'I hate you.'

 

After class, Max was studying. Seam was relaxing on her couch. He wasn't such a hyper pup, or so it seemed. He was very much like Max actually. Quiet and carefull. Maybe it was fate that Max would find him on that parkinglot. She secretly considered giving him hipster shirts. Victoria would die on spot. Max chuckled. Victoria... She was quite something. Maybe a tad bitchy and a bit too much on some occasions... But Max thoughts she was quite something. 

At that moment, Victoria barged in. Max dropped her pencil. 

'My goodness, what the heck has gotten into you? Do you wanna scare the dog?' Max scolded.

Victoria looked a bit... off.

'Are you ok? You look a bit pale.'

Max stood up in time to steady a distraught Victoria.

'Nathan he... I ran... Logan... Zach... They...' 

Victoria seemed traumatized. Max led her to the bed and lied her down.

'Easy... Rest a bit.'

She took Seam up and put him next the girl. She then opened the door and scanned the hallway. Kate, Dana and Juliet gave her a worried look.

'Was that Victoria entering your room?' Kate asked.

'Yeah... She doesn't seem to be feeling ok... Do you guys know anything?'

Kate shook her head.

'Not really, but I heard from Hayden that some Vortex jocks have been trying weird shit with her.' Juliet said.

'Jo- Logan, Nathan and Zachary, by any chance?' Max asked.

'Yeah! How did you... Oh God.' Juliet gave her a mortified look.

'Did they do something??' Dana asked.

Max sighed.

'I don't know... But I'll keep an eye on her. Thanks girls.'

 

Well fuck... Those bastards... Max took out her phone and texted Chloe for back up. Poor Victoria.


	5. Spending Christmas with my arch nemesis

After the incident with the jocks, Victoria promised Max to not hang out at weird Vortex parties anymore. Well Max threathened to not let her see Seam anymore if she didn‘t keep the promise. Victoria hated to admit it, but she liked the little fellah. He was sweet, quiet and didn‘t annoy her with stupid puns. Unlike a certain Caulfield hipster. The dog and Lamefield were **nothing** alike. The puppy adored her. Max just annoyed the shit out of her. She got angry just from thinking about that idiotic face of- Her phone buzzed. 

_Victoria._

_Your father and I will be unable to join you for the upcoming Christmas festivities. We are both currently overseas._

_Mom._

A fucking text. She sent that in a fucking text. Victoria was hurt. Again. They never made time for her. She worked her ass off to have them notice her. So that maybe they would be genuinly proud for once. And acknowledge her. But no. She wanted to cry. The dorms should be pretty empty by now. Lamefield should be gone and by extent, so should Seam. Victoria crossed the hall and halted in front of the room. She sighed. Fucking Max. Her thoughts got disrupted by some awful hipster music shit. She opened the door immediately. Max gave her a flabbergasted look. She was holding Seam, who just wagged his tail when he saw Victoria.

'What the hell are you fucking doing here, Max?'

'Eh... I could ask you the same?'

Victoria glared.

'It's not like I can take a dog home out of nowhere, my parents would kill me.'

That actually made sense. Victoria let out a sad, exhausted laugh.

'Of course...'

Max put the dog down and stood up.

'Why are you still here?'

Victoria just told her. Max didn't pity her. She didn't laugh, or ridicule her. She just sighed.

'Your parents are assholes...' She shook her head.

'Kind of...' Victoria agreed.

Max grinned.

'I'll spend the holidays with you, that is, if you'll have me and would want to spend some time with **our**  son.' She winked.

'You are so lame...'

 

They watched some movies cuddled up underneath a blanket. Seam had his head in Victoria's lap. He snored a bit. Victoria smiled. Such a good boi. She let herself lay down her own head on Max's shoulder. Max tensed up for a few seconds, but then relaxed into it. After a while, Max even felt brave enough to wrap her arm around Victoria. The two of them eventually dozed off.


	6. Kissing my arch nemesis

Victoria woke up entangled with Max. Seam was pressing his nose in her face.

'Not now, boy...' She muttered.

He just looked at her with his happy face. What a good boi. She scratched him underneath his chin. His eyes closed and his tail wagged. Suddenly, he jumped onto Max, barking in her ear. Max jolted up.

'I'm awake!' 

Max looked around the room with the most confused "I just woke up" look Victoria had ever seen. Cute...

'We fell asleep last night, huh...' Max muttered, eyeing Victoria.

Victoria smiled. Max blushed. She looked back at the dog.

'Hello good boi!'

Seam excitedly jumped Max again. Goodness...

'Merry Christmas.' Victoria said.

Max looked at her.

'Merry Christmas, Victoria.'

Now, it was Victoria who blushed. And Max grinned a bit. She scratched behind her head.

'Had I known, I'd have prepared you a gift or something...'

'It's ok, I didn't prepare anything either!' Vicyoria quickly said.

'Spending the holidays with you is a pretty rad gift, though.'

Victoria blinked. Max was close. She felt her face go red again and- 

'Oh, fuck it.'

She grabbed the hipster's face and planted a kiss on her lips. It was clumsy and rough, but neither of them are pretty good at being smooth. Max pulled her closer. Victoria climbed on her waist. They kissed for a whilen neither of them willing to stop just yet. But the dig needed a walk. And consideringbthe good boi had brought them together, he deserved it.

 


	7. Dating my arch nemesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah the epilogue of the silliest thing I wrote do far lol
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me, folks.  
> I hope to write more chasefield

If you had told Max that a bleeding dog would be the key to a relationship with a beautiful girl that seemingly strongly disliked her, she'd have never believed you. But here she was. Snuggling Victoria Chase. Raising a dog with her. Today was graduation day. 

'Hey, Vic?'

'Hmmm?'

'What if we took Seam to the graduation ceremony?'

Victoria, who was just sipping from her coffee, nearly spat it out.

'I mean... It's not like they can expell us... And I wanna see everyone's face.'

Victoria touched her temples.

'Max Caulfield, why am I dating you again?'

Max amusingly snorted and kissed her girlfriend's cheek.

'Oh well, I **do**  want to see my father's face when we present the dog as our son.'

Max gave her a look.

'I love you...'

Victoria's heart skipped a beat.

'I love you too...

 

It was time for the graduation ceremony. Max was so hecking ready. She just put a custom made hoodie on Seam. Victoria had ordered it. The girl would never actually say it, but she loved dressing **their**  dog in Max's style. Max found it adorable. She hooked the leash onto Seam's collar.

'Let's go get mommy!' She told him.

The good boi wagged his tail. Max took him outside into the hallway. It was a wonder nobody knew of the dog's existence. But everyone's face was **so**  worth it. She knocked on Vic's door.

'Honey, you ready?'

Victoria angrily barked something. Max chuckled. Dana eyed the dog.

'Physics huh...'

Max laughed.

'Yeah... Long story...'

Dana petted a very excited Seam.

'He's so cute...'

'Just like Victoria...' Max smirked.

Dana gave her an amused frown. Juliet, having a radar for all the juicy gossip, had come up behind Dana.

'What do you mean?' Dana asked.

'I'm dating her.' Max said dryly.

Juliet's eyes widened. Must be **some**  scoop. Dana just smiled. Brooke, who was just passing by, was so surprised and distracted by this appearantly big announcement, that she ran into the door of Kate's room. Kate, who just wanted to leave her room, gave Brooke an amused look. Victoria finally came out of her room. She was so gorgeous... Max just kissed her lips. Victoria didn't even complain about Max "smudging her make up". She just blushed. Seam happily sniffled her. The three of them, Max, Victoria and their dog, left the dorms together. The others just stared, not grasping any context of what just happened.

 

The face of Victoria's parents was worth all the sneaking around. And principal Wells had been amused.

'I didn't know someone kept a dog here...' He had remarked.

Chloe had proudly pat Max on the back. And she had even given Victoria a thumbs up. Eventually, V's dad had managed to come up to his daughter.

'Victoria, honey, where does this canine come from?'

Victoria was already annoyed at his choice of words, but Max squeezed her hand lovingly.

'I have no idea, father. But he's mine. I raised him with my girlfriend.' 

Max was so in love with this woman, goodness... Mr. Chase gave them a weird look.

'Girlfriend?'

'Yes. Girlfriend.'

Her mother had joined them too now.

'Dear, our daughter has a dog and a _girlfriend._ ' He whispered to her.

The woman made the same weird face her husband had given them.

'Mother, father, this is Max. My girlfriend.' Victoria said.

The elder couple just stared at Max. This was awkward. Max needed to do something suick or Victoria was going to lose it.

'Nice to meet you, but me and Vic need to go say hi to my parents now, see you around!'

She pulled her girlfriend towards her own parents who had yet to notice the dog. In the end, the Caulfields had laughed. And Max had gotten a sweet kiss from Victoria. It tasted like a promise. A promise for more.


End file.
